I'm Done
by KERTO
Summary: Yuuri can't take it anymore. He decides that suicide is his only option. (I suck at summaries :' )) WARNING! This contains, angst, self-hurt, and suicide. Please read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

Yuuri sat at his desk writing a note. Or rather, a suicide note. Yuuri decided today was the day he finally ended it. He tried and tried to forget about his longing for death, but it was too much to handle. Yuuri finished his note and grabbed a box of razor blades and headed for the bathroom.

He looked at himself in the mirror once more debating whether he should do this.

'Viktor will be devistated...' Yuuri thought.

...

'Fuck it. Dying is my life long dream... I'm sorry Viktor.. I tried to live for you...i just cant anymore...'

Yuuri took a blade out of the box, set his note down, and stepped in the bathtub full of water, taking deep breaths, calming himself down.

'Calm down Yuuri, this is gonna hurt a lot more than it needs to if you dont relax...'

Yuuri looked down at the blade and brought it to his arm.

'Well, its now or never.."

Yuuri placed the tip of the blade gently on his skin. And then...

"AAHHH! ..hc...Shit..."

Yuuri pierced the skin of his wrist and dragged the blade across down his arm. The pain was almost too much. Yuuri wanted to stop right there and then, but he had to do this. "No one would even care if i died..." He continued, until he reached the end of his left forearm. He then took the blade and switched it to his left hand and placed the tip of the balde on his right wrist. He pressed down and what looked like loads of blood came running out.

"AAaAAhhhHH!..."

Yuuri took deep breaths and his right forearm split open, gushing blood as the blade sinks deeper into his skin, until it finally reached the end of his arm. Yuuri took the blade off of his arm and held it firmly in his hand. He took several more deep breathes, calming himself down. After seems like forever, his breathing started to get lighter and lighter and his eyesite became dark. Yuuri smiled, and mustering up his last breathes, he muttered something, only for him to hear.

 _"Goodbye, Viktor... I love you..."_

* * *

Viktor came home later that evening, smiling with glee. He was out for photoshoots and meetings all day and wasn't able to see his Yuuri. But now he's finally home. Chris walked in after Viktor, as Viktor offered him dinner with him and Yuuri.

"Yuuri! I'm home! I brought some pictures from my photoshoot. I thought you would love them! Chris is here too! He's joining us for dinner!" Viktor shouted into the small apartment.

He was met with silence.

The platinum haired man turned his head to the side in confusion. 'Strange.. He always replies... Is he out?'

"Yuuri? Are you here? Yuuri?! Chris, do you think you can wait in the living room?"

"Yeah sure." Chris said as he left the entrance. Viktor didnt even bother to take his coat off. He set his bags down and went to look for his fiance.

He checked their bedroom. Nope. The kitchen. No. The laundry room. Nuh-uh.

Viktor went to check the living room when he stepped in a puddle.

"Oh. Yuuri, are you taking a bath? It's flooding!" Viktor called. No response. He sighed and opened the door.

"Yuuri, i told you many times not to overflood the-" He opened his eyes and looked at the scene upon him. "bath...tub.."

Viktor knew two things at that moment. One, the bathtub was full of blood, and two, his finace was in it, pale as can be. It took Viktor a minute to realize and ran to Yuuri's side.

"YUURI! No, nononononono моя любовь don't do this to me nononono... Yuuri, honey open your eyes, everything's okay. Just stay with me.. CHRIS!" He tried to stay calm, but the fact that his ray of sunshine is cold as the freezer. He yelled out once more. "CHRIS, GET IN HERE NOW!"

Viktor hugged Yuuri's lifeless body, begging for him to come back. "It's okay my love, just wake up alright... CHRIS!" as Viktor cried Chris' name a third time, Chris bolted in the bathroom.

"Viktor, what's wro- Oh my god Yuuri! What happened to him?!" Chris kneeled next to Viktor.

"Viktor shaked his head. "I dont know! When i entered he was like this... Go call 112, quick!"

Chris nodded and grabbed his phone, dialling "112". He reported the situation and within a few minutes he was back at Viktor's side.

"An ambulance will be here in 5 minutes."

Viktor nodded at Chris' words, and continued to hug Yuuri.

'How did it come to this?!'

 _ **Aaaaaannnndd that's it with this chapter! I know i know this sucks, but I'm trying! I havent really written angst before, so i hope this is okay... I'm not planning this to be a long fic, so this will probably have one or two more chapters. Who knows! Please look forward to the next chapter! Byebye!**_


	2. Chapter 2

When the ambulance arrived they had to pry Viktor off of Yuuri. He watched as they put him him a body bag and carried him out of the bloodied bathroom. Chris was leaning on the bathroom door as he called Yuuri's friends and family. Viktor continued to stare at the horrid scene in front of him, trying to figure out why Yuuri would do something like this. He then looked at the counter, where a small razor blade box and a note titled "VIKTOR" lay. Viktor picked the note up, and gasped.

 _"This is Yuuri's handwriting..."_

Viktor hurridly opened up the note and read it.

 _Viktor,_

 _If you see this, then that means i probably killed myself by now._

 _I'm sorry you had to find me like that. I really, really am._

 _But all this darkness and hurt was too much to bare. Too strong to ignore._

 _You're probably wondering why i would do this... Most of them are for dumb reasons, others... well... I'd rather not share..._

 _Not to mention i had many other things i was dealing with, but i'll save that for when you come to me later..._

 _I don' regret what i did, but i also do._

 _I got my long wished for eternal slumber, but..._

 _We never got to have that future we planned together;_

 _We were going to adopt another dog together, adopt some children together, move to a big house together, build a treehouse even though we don't know a damn about building, we would do it anyway together, teach our kids to skate together, hang out at more bars with friends together, get crazy drunk and start pole dancing in our underwear together, watch our other friends get married and have their own children together, retire together, watch our kids grow up and start their own family together, grow old together, hell, we would probably even die together._

 _Do everything together..._

 _But..._

 _I ruined that for us._

 _But..._

 _I don't want you to give that plan up._

 _So, Viktor,_

 _You wanna know my dying wish? The one where only you can do?_

 _I want you to do it all anyway._

 _I know, I know, it's a lot, but I could be around to help, you never know ;)_

 _Just make sure you tell "our" children about their great papa Yuuri and how he made the most famous man in figure skating fall in love with a dime-a-dozen skater, just dont go too in detail till they're old enough(haha). Tell them how i got silver in the Grand Prix Final and how close that was. Can you still believe it though?! I was so close! (dang yurio way to ruin my dream... sigh... haha just kidding)_

 _Oh yeah, try to adopt Yurio if you can! I'm sure he'd be "pleased"... pfft like hell he would..._

 _Oh, another thing..._

 _Take care of everyone for me would you?_

 _Don't let them get that sad about what i did. If possible tell them it was a murder or something..._

 _Wait scratch that, that would sadden them even more..._

 _Oh god just forget about that ^_

 _I hope i get to see you soon._

 _I love you, Viktor, and I always will._

 _Until next time..._

 _Katsuki Yuuri 3_

Viktor looked at the the letter, tears threatening the burst through his redish eyes, until he dropped to his knees, dropping the letter while doing so, and burst out crying.

Chris was fighting tears too. He kneeled next to Viktor and hugged him, with his best friend hugging back, crying into his shoulder. Chris picked up the letter and read it, and started crying as well. He thought about how out of character he must have looked, but Yuuri was his friend, if not maybe second best friend next to Viktor.

The two stayed like that until the police came in for questioning.


End file.
